


Gift Of Love

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Bonds Of Love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Magnus Bane, Clever Magnus Bane, Coming Untouched, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kink Negotiation, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Powerful Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Jace Wayland, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Magnus helped Jace and Alec get together, wanting Alec to be happy more than he sought his own happiness (canon diverts in season 1). Jace now wants to be able to tell the world that Alec belongs to him. Alec want both Jace and Magnus. Magnus can’t forget the boy who knelt for him so easily and longs to be able to call him his.The answer to all their needs are the same: Alec gifts Magnus his love, Jace shares Alec with Magnus and Magnus uses his power and influence to help ensure Idris is forced to recognize the bond between both Jace and Alec and between Alec and himself.D/s Malace relationship centered around Alec. Only Malec has sex in this story.Part 2 in the "Bonds of Love" series but can be read alone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Bonds Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761196
Comments: 65
Kudos: 820





	Gift Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> This is 22 pages long in my program because I clearly don't know how to do a PWP!  
> Chapter warnings:  
> Notice the D/s tags! Alec on his knees is hot; Jace and Magnus both agree on that!  
> Magnus is made VERY powerful and clever in this fic because that's also very hot. ;)  
> Magnus is also ok with being part demon and having some darker sexual desires. Also, talk of immortal Malace because I just like that and I already made Magnus powerful so why not?  
> Very detailed oral sex: Magic during sex, referenced markings (with an instrument, no skin broken - just marks), mention of more marking, use of magic during sex, hair pulling, coming untouched, coming by magic, mention of Alec having issues with knowing his own limitations (not used in this fic but might be used again in later fics if I continue this series).  
> Recap of "Marks of Love" if you are not reading it: Alec kneels in Magnus' living room to clean his sofa after Magnus healed Luke (remember that scene from series 1?). The sight of Alec on his knees before Magnus made Jace finally admit he loves Alec and want him. Magnus explains to Jace that Alec want Jace to have him sexually in just the way Jace want to claim him (in other words; Jace wanted to have some dominating and possessive sex but was afraid Alec was too innocent to deal with it. Magnus is a very clever Warlock and quickly figure out that that is not the case at all!). In the prequel "Marks Of Love" it was made clear there was a connection between Alec and Magnus and Magnus asked Jace and Alec to come by and visit him when they had been together for a few weeks and indicated Alec could be shared between the two men since he clearly wanted both. That's it. You are caught up. Enjoy (but it would be more fun if you read "Marks Of Love"; just saying!).

_Please read the chapter notes for warnings_

# Gift Of Love

Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about the Nephilim who had knelt by his feet. He had never had a Nephilim kneeling for him before. It had been a power trip beyond compare.

It was more than power though. The boy had a strength yet frailty, a power and an innocence that was unique. He was more than fascinating; he was special. He had awoken feelings in Magnus he had thought he no longer had. He had never wanted to make anyone his as much as he wanted to make Alexander belong to him.

However, Magnus had known since the memory demon that Jace had more than just a prior claim on half his soul; he had a prior claim on the boy’s heart. He had done the right thing in pushing the blond to embrace their true feelings.

Yet despite telling himself that, Magnus had secretly hoped the young parabatai pair might actually show up on his doorstep. Days passed and nothing happened. These things took time; Magnus had time. He was immortal. Yet he found himself impatient when it came to Alexander. He had seen the lust and desire, the fascination and the adoration in the boy’s eyes when he had knelt for him. He knew Alexander wanted him. He just had to wait. If Jace truly cared for Alexander as he thought he did, he would seek him out as he had suggested. He knew of Jace from the gossip around his Club; he was not as sexually stunted as most Shadowhunters. On the contrary; it was hard to find a female in his club he hadn’t fucked. Guess it took a special boy like Alexander to break him out of his string of one night stands. Magnus could certainly understand that. If he had Alexander, he would have no need for such meaningless comfort either.

Hodge had told the Clave where Valentine’s hideout was after some ‘persuasion’ in Alicante. It had been quick after that to take Valentine down. Magnus had helped in the assault only for the chance to see Alec again. He had been just as adorably stuttering, blushing and tripping over his feet as soon as he had soon the Warlock. Magnus was still surprised that a soldier, an archer, with such skill and precision on the battlefield as Alec had could be so shy and insecure off it. However, there was no doubt it was this duality in Alec which Magnus found to be one of the most endearing qualities he had seen in a very long time.

Almost two weeks had passed since Alec had been on his knees before him and Magnus found he could think of little else. His mind was ablaze with the image. He had tried to fuck the picture out of his mind, having nameless men and women on their knees before him but none of them had been Alec; been _his_ Alexander. None had gotten close to giving him the feelings seeing Alec before him had given him.

It had been 16 days now since he had seen Alec on his knees before him – Yes, he had had to admit he kept count; down to the seconds in fact. Magnus was starting to wonder if he had misjudged either Jace’s sexual open-mindedness or Alexander’s desires. He didn’t think so. 16 days was of course a short time relatively speaking but it felt like forever.

It was early evening and Magnus had poured himself another drink, considering if he should go to the club and try to forget Alec for at least a few hours in the drinks, noise and a willing body or two. The doorbell rang and Magnus reached out to read his wards, feeling two familiar energy signatures. His heart shipped a beat. It was Alexander! However, his energy had changed. It was as strong as ever; stronger in fact. More connected to Jace. Reaching out he felt Jace nearby; the second energy signature. There was no doubt they had consummated their union. Their energies had mixed and were floating together; truly one soul in two bodies.

Magnus was smiling, drink still in hand, as he opened the front door, filled with hope and starting desire. Even if he just got one night with Alexander he was certain the memory would warm him through the rest of eternity!

“Alexander!” Magnus almost purred, smiling at the boy.

Alec smiled back shyly, fiddling with his too long sleeved shirt.

“Hi Magnus,” Alec got out, almost managing to stumble even over these two words, blushing slightly.

Magnus found him to be the most endearing creature he had ever seen.

“Jace,” Magnus acknowledged, giving him a friendly nod as he forced himself to tear his eyes off Alexander to look at the blond.

“Magnus,” Jace said with a small smile.

Jace had a bottle in a small brown bag in one hand and an arm laid possessively around Alec’s waist. Alec was leaning towards him, unconsciously seeking the touch but his eyes were still on Magnus, huge and filled with the same wonder and fascination he had held the previous times Magnus had met him.

“Come in,” Magnus ordered, gesturing towards his living room as he stepped aside to let them enter.

“Thanks,” Jace said as he used his hand on the small of Alec’s back to guide them both inside.

“Drink?” Magnus asked as he had closed the door after them with a snap of his fingers.

“Sure,” Jace agreed, nodding.

Jace smiled and shook his head good-natured when he noticed Alec had just stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes on Magnus, mesmerized by the Warlock. He kissed Alec’s cheek before going to sit down in the nearby sofa, putting the bottle, still in the brown paper bag, on the sofa table. He leaned back and looked relaxed and like he owed the place.

“Whiskey,” Jace replied to Magnus’ questioning look.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace had a glass of whiskey in his right hand. He saluted Magnus in thanks.

“And you, darling?” Magnus asked softly, coming to stand next to Alec, looking to touch him so badly he had to fist his hands for a few seconds to force the desire away.

Alec shook his head to clear it and it took a few seconds before his brain could form words, his throat dry, completely awe-stuck by having the Warlock so near.

“I…I haven’t really tried many types of drinks so…” Alec said uncertainly, his gaze wavering, clearly caught between wanting to keep staring adoringly at Magnus and feeling embarrassed at doing so.

Unable to control himself any longer Magnus put a hand on Alec’s arm and smiled when Alec seemed to lean into the touch as Magnus guided him to the sofa so he was sitting between Jace and himself. He snapped his fingers and Alec had a sweet smelling red drink in his hand.

“Try this one,” Magnus encouraged and Alec obediently tasted it.

The way he licked his lips, his eyes half-closing as he savored the taste…Magnus almost moaned. Damn, if that wasn’t one of the most sinful things he had ever seen. He had to shift a bit as his pants started to feel too tight.

“So?” Magnus asked when Alec had tasted the drink.

“It’s…nice,” Alec said with a smile.

“Of course it is,” Magnus said in satisfaction as he gave himself a new drink, having finished his martini.

After they had all tasted their drinks Magnus noticed Jace was looking thoughtful and Alec was stealing glances at him, blushing occasionally as if he was thinking about something that made him blush.

“So, why are you here?” Magnus asked, looking from Alec to Jace. “I mean don’t get me wrong; seeing Alexander is always a treat but you are here for a reason.”

Jace took another sip of his drink, playing with the glass in his hand as he nodded.

“Yes, we are,” Jace agreed, looking from his drink to Magnus.

“If it is more favors I think I have reached my quota of doing favors for Nephilim for the coming future,” Magnus said with a flourish, his dislike of the Nephilim race not forgotten; it simply didn’t apply to Alec and by extension his parabatai.

Jace grinned as if he knew something Magnus didn’t.

“Well, actually we come bearing gifts,” Jace said.

“Oh? Sounds good,” Magnus admitted, intrigued. The way Jace had said gifts, the way the word made Alec blush…very interesting indeed.

“Here,” Jace said, handing him the bottle in the brown bag.

Confused Magnus took the bag and pulled the bottle out.

“Whiskey. 15 years. You have made an effort,” Magnus complimented as he examined the bottle, aware Idris didn’t have a monetary system even if he honestly rarely drank whiskey that was less than 100 years old.

“Nephilim don’t earn money. I brought it with some money a vampire gave me some time ago for helping him,” Jace explained.

“And I get this why?” Magnus asked as he put the bottle on the sofa table.

“Thank you for your insight on my family, Valentine….” Jace said honestly. He paused, taking Alec’s nearest hand and when Alec gave him a warm look he squeezed it and kissed the knuckles, making Alec blush prettily. “But most importantly for your insight on Alec. You were right about everything.”

“I usually am,” Magnus said with a superior smirk.

“Smug **and** arrogant,” Jace complained.

Magnus raised an eyebrow questioning at him as he snorted and said, “Look who’s talking.”

Alec laughed softly, making both men smile at the sound as Alec laughed and smiled so rarely. Witnessing it and even better causing it was a treasured moment.

“He has you pegged there, Jace,” Alec said with a grin.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Jace complained good-natured.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the tender moment between the parabatai pair, torn between being happy for them and being jealous.

“So why are you here? Just to give me a whiskey?” Magnus asked more harshly than he had intended, his jealousy darkening his voice as he took a sip of his drink.

Jace got a more serious expression on his face. He kept holding Alec’s hand, giving him a fond look filled with love and passion. Alec blushed and looked down, taking a large sip of his drink.

“That and to offer you a deal I think you will like,” Jace said with a knowing air.

“Oh?” Magnus asked interested, getting hopeful he might really like this deal.

“Let me start by asking you this. What do you think of Alec?” Jace asked, nodding to his parabatai who looked at Magnus intensely, hanging on his answer.

Magnus took a hand and stroked Alec’s cheek softly, smiling happily when he didn’t draw away but instead leaned in, enjoying the caress.

“Oh, I still think he’s the most interesting creature ever;” Magnus said with a sexy purr that made Alec blush.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, looking back at Magnus through lowered lashes, the look somewhere between sin and innocence.

Magnus took a firm grip on Alec’s chin that had Alec moaning softly and half-closing his eyes, leaning into the bruising touch.

Magnus smiled predatorily, enjoying the reaction he was getting as he said in a low rumble, “Such a pretty blush.”

“It most certainly is,” Jace agreed, grinning at him and nodding meaningfully to Alec who had gone completely red-faced, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

Magnus somewhat reluctantly let go of Alec’s chin, noticing that Alec seemed a bit disappointed at the loss of contact, his inner demon happy to see his grip on Alec’s chin had left faint red marks. Alec seemed to love the marks too for he took a hand up and touched his skin where they were, fire appearing in his eyes as he did so.

“He’s my gift?” Magnus asked hopefully, capturing Alec’s nearest hand and when Alec had eye contact with him he slowly brought up his hand and kissed his palm, making Alec gasp in awe at the romantic gesture.

“You’re perceptive,” Jace said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Magnus forced himself to tear his eyes from Alec but kept holding his hand.

“Just experienced and I know parabatai. You are always a package deal,” Magnus explained, nodding pointedly to where Jace was holding one of Alec’s hands and he was holding the other.

“Oh?” Jace asked, intrigued by this insight into the forbidden history of parabatais.

“But I have never met someone like you, Alexander,” Magnus said to Alec, stroking his nearest arm, smiling when he saw the touch made Alec shiver with desire and his eyes darkened slightly.

“Oh, the things I want to do to you,” Magnus admitted lustfully.

Alec sank and gave him a hopeful and aroused look as he got out, “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Magnus assured him strongly. He smiled seductively at Alec as he asked, “So tell me, Alexander…did you suggest being my gift?”

Alec nodded, blushing again as he admitted, “Yes.”

“Why?” Magnus asked in a low sexy purr, wanting to hear Alec say he wanted him, that he wanted what he wanted so badly – to see him back on his knees before Magnus again.

Alec looked away for a moment before he looked at Magnus again and admitted softly, “I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

“Anything specific you couldn’t stop thinking about?” Magnus pressed with a knowing smile.

Alec looked shyly away, embarrassed. He looked over at Jace, wordlessly asking for help, for permission, for something.

“Go on, Alec. You can tell him,” Jace encouraged.

Alec took a deep breath but was unable to look at the Warlock as he mumbled quietly, blushing furiously as he admitted, “When I was here and you touched me. Your touch was like fire on my skin.”

“It was more than my touch, wasn’t it? Did you like being on your knees for me?” Magnus asked directly, his voice holding an edge of command.

Alec’s cheeks burned but he managed to nod, unable to disregard to order hidden in Magnus’ question or rather not wanting to.

He squeezed both Jace and Magnus’ hands for support as he admitted quietly, “Yes.”

“Oh, you’re perfection,” Magnus exclaimed with a sexy smile, leaning in and kissing Alec’s cheek tenderly, loving the adoring look in Alec’s eyes as he did so and the small moan Alec couldn’t contain at just this simple touch.

Magnus turned to look at Jace as he took another sip of his drink, trying to figure out what he, what they, precisely wanted and was offering. He wasn’t a Prince of Hell for nothing; he didn’t make rash decisions and in particular not with Nephilim before he knew the whole story.

“He’s a perfect gift but what do you want in return?”

“I assume you know that parabatai are not allowed to be together?” Jace asked as he took another sip of his drink.

“I know of it. We talked about it last time you two were here, remember? With Imogen’s help I am sure you can ensure it’s a _don’t ask, don’t tell_ situation,” Magnus reminded him.

“Yes, well….” Jace began and took a deep breath before he admitted, “I want to tell.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“I’m proud that Alec is finally mine. For years I was certain this could never be; that he wouldn’t want what I wanted. So I want to be able to say that,” Jace admitted, giving Alec a loving gaze while squeezing his hand possessively.

“How can I help with that?” Magnus asked confused.

Jace gave him a meaningful look as he said, “You and I both know this party prince image of yours is an act.” Before Magnus could protest Jace added, “Oh, you do party and have lovers and all that. That’s not what I mean. What I mean is that you are much more powerful and influential than the Clave thinks.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, debating if he should admit to it or dispute it. Then his whole body language seemed to change and his glamour over his eyes faded as he leaned back on the sofa. He removed his hand from Alec’s hand and instead put it around Alec’s shoulders.

“Very perspective of you,” Magnus admitted with a dark tone to his words, his transformation, the way he rested in his duality of being part human and part demon, making it clear he was indeed far more dangerous and far more powerful than the Clave thought.

“Your Warlock Mark is so beautiful,” Alec breathed in awe, looking fascinated into his eyes.

Magnus smile warmly at him, happy that Alec’s adoration hadn’t changed even knowing he wasn’t insure, shy or embarrassed in any way regarding his demonic blood or his demonic needs and certainly not for his Warlock Mark that told the world he was Asmodeus’ son and thus a power to be reckoned with!

“Thank you, darling.”

“Actually Alec figured that out,” Jace admitted with a proud smile at his parabatai.

“Oh?” Magnus asked, giving Alec an interested look. “How?”

“The way you were sitting in your Club. The way you spoke. And walked,” Alec explained, giving Magnus a searching look as he explained, seeing him nod at his words.

Alec paused, blushing as he admitted in a low voice, avoiding Magnus’ eyes, “The way I wanted to…”

“Be on your knees for me?” Magnus supplied when Alec’s voice died away, the Warlock’s voice sounding like honey over steel.

Alec forced himself to look at him as he admitted, his voice filled with beginning desire, “Yes.”

Magnus looked at how his own transformation had changed something in Alec. His eyes were darker, beginning edges of lust reflected in them, his cheeks were flushed, his body was leaning towards him as if wanting him to touch him, to claim him.

“You are drawn to power,” Magnus concluded with a superior smirk. He nodded to Jace as he said, “Jace for being the best Shadowhunter.” He made a hand wave to indicate himself as he went on, “Me for my magic and position in the Downworld.”

“I guess,” Alec admitted, looking a bit embarrassed, having clearly never analyzed his desires in this way.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, darling. Power is sexy and submission should never come easily,” Magnus assured him, stroking his cheek, his eyes reflecting his own growing desire.

Magnus and Alec locked eyes and it was as if the whole world dissolved, leaving nothing but an ever growing fire behind. Jace watched with some amusement and interest, his own eyes starting to show a rising desire at seeing and feeling through the parabatai bond the effects this discussion was having on Alec.

“So the plan is that you make your position clear and use it to change the Accords to give Downworlders equal rights and to pressure Idris on their own politics,” Jace explained to try and move the conversation along as both Alec and Magnus seemed a bit lost to the world. Not that he could blame Magnus; he had been pinning after his parabatai for years and Magnus had had him on his knees within the first few hours of meeting him! Lucky Warlock indeed..

Magnus managed to look away from Alec although with some difficulty.

“To allow for Parabatai unions?”

Jace nodded as he said, “And same sex unions and unions with Downworlders and anything else.”

“You care about politics that much?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

“I don’t care for politics at all,” Jace said frankly. “I care about Alec. If having him requires the world to change then the world has to change.”

“I like how you think,” Magnus said with a dark smile. He looked at Alec again who gave him a looked filled with desire and adoration, making Magnus’ own longing grow.

“But while I am sure having Alexander here for the night would be a pleasing gift it seems like you are asking a lot for that pleasure,” Magnus said, wanting to see just how good a deal he could get. A night with Alec would be heaven but he wanted more; as much as he could get! “Even with my power and influence it won’t be that easy. Else I would have already done it.”

“It wouldn’t be just for tonight,” Alec said softly, smiling shyly at him.

“Oh?” Magnus asked hopefully. “Then what did you have in mind, darling?”

Alec put his hands together in his lap and looked down at them for a few moments before looking back at him again, his eyes filled with hope and insecurity.

“For as long as you would want me,” Alec said softly, hesitantly, looking down again.

Magnus took hold on his chin and tipped his head so they were eye to eye.

“That could be for eternity, angel,” Magnus said heartfelt and possessively, a hint of a warning in his words because he meant that literally; he wanted the boy for eternity!

Alec sank, licking suddenly dry lips, his brain short circuiting as he admitted, “That sounds…nice.”

Magnus smiled warmly at hearing that until he remembered there was a third person in the room and in this relationship.

“Jace, where do you stand on that? Before you reply I can add that gifting Alexander immortality would mean immortality for you too, due to your parabatai bond,” Magnus told him, quickly assured him he wasn’t trying to separate them now or ever.

Both Alec and Jace looked surprised at him, clearly not having expected immortality was even a real possibility. However, before they could have that discussion they had a lot of other discussions to have so Magnus quickly continued.

“I somehow don’t think you would have a great need to fall on your knees for me,” Magnus smirked knowingly, reluctantly releasing his grip on Alec but didn’t let go of him. Instead his hand held on firmly around Alec’s nearest thigh.

Jace grinned at that idea; as if that would ever happen. He took a sip of his drink, enjoying the happiness he could feel coming off Alec in waves at the thought that this was happening; that he was going to get them both!

“Not really, no,” Jace admitted.

“Then how do you see this working out? You waited your whole life to have Alexander. He’s yours now,” Magnus pointed out.

Jace nodded, smiling fondly at knowing that.

“He is and I love him more than anything,” Jace said with such warmth and tenderness his love was almost a physical object in the room.

“But?” Magnus pressed.

Jace shrugged as he said, “Alec wants you too and I don’t mind sharing.”

“How modern of you,” Magnus couldn’t help but say, a bit taken back with how easily Jace was willing to go there. It was normal in the Downworld, and in particular for immortals, to have polygamy relationships but it was rare for mortals and in particular for Nephilim.

“Not really,” Jace corrected him. At Magnus’ blank look he elaborated, “We are parabatai. I can feel what he feels. If having us both makes him happier then it will also make me happier.”

Magnus nodded, seeing that point.

“So how would this work?” Magnus asked, unwilling to rush into anything before the rules on this deal were clear to avoid stepping over any lines.

Before Jace could reply Magnus smirked, giving the blond an appreciative but dismissive look as he said, “No offense, Jace dear, but despite your great physique you are just not my type.”

Jace laughed heartedly at that as he said, “No offence taken. You are not my type either.”

Magnus nodded, glad they were on the same page.

“So we share Alexander only?” Magnus asked, noticing how Alec seemed to get more excited being talked about being shared like this. Interesting. He would have to remember that.

“Yes.”

“Alone or together?” Magnus asked to clarify. He could work with both so…

“Both works for me,” Jace said with a sexy smile. “Alec?”

Alec blushed deep red, looking from Jace to Magnus and seemed to imagine all kinds of interesting things as he blushed even further.

“Oh, yes. That would be amazing,” Alec admitted in a voice filled with barely repressed lust and desire at the idea of having them both together and alone.

Magnus noticed his reaction and experimentally he fisted Alec’s hair and pulled his head harshly back. Alec winced at the pain but his eyes got larger and darker, filled with desire as a small moan escaped his lips.

“You would want that? Sometimes you would be his alone,” Magnus said, nodding to Jace, “Sometimes mine alone and at times we get to play with you together, use you, both of us.”

The combination of the words and Magnus’ hard pull at his hair had Alec half-closing his eyes as he got out in a low voice filled with longing, “Fuck.”

“Oh, he likes the sound of that a lot,” Jace told him, his own voice holding echoes of desire.

Magnus kept his fist in Alec’s hair as he gave Jace a knowing smirk as he asked, “Feedback loop from the parabatai bond?”

“Oh, yeah!” Jace said nodding, fighting to get his arousal under control.

Magnus looked from Jace and back to Alec. Unable to resist he gave the boy a bruising and possessive kiss, moaning hungrily when Alec eagerly parted his lips for him and melted under him. When Magnus drew back Alec had a slightly dazed look, making Magnus smirk in triumph.

Magnus reluctantly let go of Alec’s hair and he couldn’t help but feel smug that Alec was so clearly struggling to get his arousal under control.

“If we are doing this you two are moving in with me. I am not setting foot in your Institute,” Magnus declared strongly, his tone final and decisive. He wanted Alec and Jace was a part of that deal but he had very few kind words for any other Nephilim.

“That’s fine with me. Sneaking around, going between our rooms, is frankly getting both annoying and exhausting,” Jace admitted before he looked at his parabatai. “Alec?”

“Yes, very much yes,” Alec agreed, nodding eagerly.

“He’s adorable,” Magnus declared, smiling fondly as he looked from Jace to Alec, smiling wider when he saw how Alec smiled happily at his words.

Jace nodded as he said in a voice filled with affection, “He is.”

Alec had turned to look at Jace when he spoke so Magnus took a hand to his chin and turned his head back to face him.

“So….forever mine, forever his. Forever ours. Is that what you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked with dark desire clear in his voice, wanting to make sure he understood what he was agreeing to.

Alec almost groaned at the promise in the words as he got out, “Oh, yes!”

“What about you, Magnus? Can you share?” Jace asked with the same directness Magnus had used on him earlier.

Magnus reluctantly looked away from Alec’s flushed face to look at Jace when he answered.

“As I said then I know parabatais are a package deal. Besides, I have been in polygamic relationships before and I love company so having Alexander as my lover and you as my friend and family would work out well for me.”

“Good,” Jace said, nodding in satisfaction. He leaned back in the sofa, his body relaxing, unaware he had been tensing during this whole discussion.

“Then we just need to ensure we can change the laws so we can both bond with Alec,” Jace declared.

Magnus couldn’t help but grin at Jace’s optimism; it would require a lot of effort to reach that point but then all things worth doing tended to require effort.

“Downworlder laws and customs already allows for this,” Magnus reminded him.

“Then it is just Idris laws we need to change. Might make it easier,” Jace said.

Magnus nodded though he was unsure it necessarily made it easier. Nephilim were in his experience rarely rational and level-headed when it came to Downworlders.

Jace smiled as he took another sip of his drink, happy they had all reached agreement and gotten what they wanted.

“Alec, why don’t you show Magnus how appreciative you are that he is liking our deal?” Jace suggested meaningfully, his voice filed with lust and power.

Alec smiled at Jace, blushing a bit as he said in a voice filed with desire and eagerness, “Yes. Thank you.”

Magnus had felt himself starting to grow hard already when Jace had spoken. Now, watching Alec slip to the floor he already moaned. Magnus moved so he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, away from the table, his cat eyes shining golden. His heart almost stopped beating when Alec knelt before him, his hands on his knees as he looked up at him with huge eyes filled with desire and affection.

“Can I?” Alec asked, blushing, but still reaching for Magnus’ crotch, his fingers hovering over Magnus’ zipper in his pants.

Magnus took a deep breath, feeling himself getting rock-hard. What a picture Alec made on his knees between his legs. Magnus decided he wanted someone to paint this; Alec on his knees looking at him with hunger and adoration. Perfect!

“Jace?” Magnus asked, just to be sure he was on the same page here.

Jace smiled and nodded as he said, “Go ahead and enjoy him.”

After a second or two Jace cautioned, “Don’t put him on his back today though; he’s a bit tender after yesterday.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked curiously, certain Alec would look beautiful in whatever marks had been left on his body. It made him eager to leave his own marks on him as soon as possible.

Jace smiled almost proudly, predatorily as he said, “Baby, why don’t you take off your shirt and show Magnus? I am sure he would love to see your marks as much as you enjoy having them.”

Alec blushed a bit but there was no denying Jace’s words had him hardening, his eyes clouding with desire.

“Ok,” Alec got out as he quickly pulled off his shirt. His chest had a few red lines around his shoulders and midriff. When he twisted a bit to show his back, it had a network of fine red lines everywhere. None had broken skin but they were clearly tender and fresh marks.

Alec blushed under Jace and Magnus’ admiring stares as he returned to looking up at Magnus, his hands back on his knees.

“Oh. Beautiful,” Magnus marveled as he traced one of the faint red lines that had stuck out from Alec’s back and over his shoulder, seeing a shiver of desire at the light touch run through Alec.

“Thanks,” Alec whispered hoarsely, looking up at him lustfully.

“Leather whip?” Magnus asked Jace knowingly.

Jace nodded as he said, “Yes.”

“Very nice,” Magnus complimented and Jace beamed proudly at his handiwork.

“You never break the skin?” Magnus asked, tracing another line on Alec, enjoying how the touch made Alec shiver with hunger and desire.

Jace took a deep and calming breath, the feedback loop from Alec making his own desire flare.

“No.”

“And you like the marks?” Magnus asked Alec, tracing another red mark on his skin. He pressed a bit in, seeing how Alec moaned as he touched the sensitive skin.

“Yes,” Alec admitted softly, his eyes having gone a bit hazy with need.

Smirking Magnus fisted Alec’s hair and forced his head back and up, enjoying how the look of desire and need intensified by the rough hold he had on him.

“Would you like some of mine?” Magnus asked with dark promise in his voice, his cat eyes shining.

“Please,” Alec moaned.

“One day I would love to cut my marks into your skin, just deep enough to leave a permanent brand for everyone to see you belong to me just like you wear the parabatai rune carved into your skin for Jace,” Magnus said with something between a warning and a promise.

His possessiveness was clear in his tone as he kept tracing a red mark on Alec’s skin, pressing a bit harder at the sensitive flesh, making Alec moan at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Fuck,” Alec mumbled, his brain starting to disappear in a haze of desire and need from Magnus’ words and touch.

Magnus withdrew his hand so Alec could think a bit again and the Shadowhunter drew a deep breath to try and calm his desires a bit.

“We will need a proper talk about **my** rules later. I have a feeling they may be quite a bit stricter than your parabatai’s. Would that scare you?” Magnus asked, searching Alec’s face for his reaction to his words.

Alec licked his lips and the movement was downright sinful and inviting as he got out, his eyes darkening further with desire, “No. It sounds…good.”

“Good?” Magnus questioned, needing to be sure he understood the implications of this.

“Like you care. Like you want me. I like that,” Alec admitted with a blush.

Magnus felt his desire flare, looking over at Jace to see if he was onboard for anything to happen tonight, “Jace?”

“Go ahead but go slow,” Jace said, nodding and waving towards Alec with the hand he wasn’t holding his drink in. “I will watch this time and the first few times you have him alone just to be sure. He has problems with knowing his own limits. But when you know his body and his limits better you can play without me.”

Magnus nodded, happy for Jace’s care and protection towards Alec. The boy deserved both his lovers to wish to see him safe and secure in all ways.

“What’s your safe word, darling?” Magnus asked.

He looked down at Alec kneeling by his feet and what at sight that was! His red marks covering his runed body…such an intoxicating sight. He couldn’t wait to see him covered in his own marks, wrapped in his magic, marking him as his inside and out for all to see.

“Jace has told me about the traffic light system and I will tap once if I want to stop when I can’t speak,” Alec explained seriously.

“Ok, good,” Magnus said approvingly. He leaned back on the sofa, wanting to enjoy this.

“Go ahead then, darling,” Magnus allowed with a sexy smile, nodding towards his crotch.

“I have dreamt of this,” Alec admitted in a voice filled with hunger as he managed to get Magnus’ cock free.

As soon as Magnus’ cock was free Alec eagerly took him into his mouth, licking and sucking, moaning and half-closing his eyes in pleasure. Seeing the pure joy Alec took from servicing him like this made Magnus’ own desire skyrocket.

“Sucking my cock or being on your knees for me again?” Magnus got out, his voice laced with lust and desire.

“Both,” Alec admitted as he pulled off his cock for a moment.

Alec was about to go down on him again, his eyes shining with desire when Magnus stopped him with a hard grip in his hair. The boy made a sound between a whine and a moan, dissatisfied with being stopped from going back to sucking him.

“Darling, darling. Manners?” Magnus schooled but there was more teasing and lust than anything else in his words.

Alec licked his lips as he said sweetly, blushing, “Please?”

“Please what?” Magnus asked, feeling himself grow harder at hearing Alec pleading for his cock, for him to use his mouth.

He had done almost any activity known to man when it came to sex and nothing had ever been as arousing as hearing Alec beg on his knees just now for the pleasure of sucking his cock.

Alec looked confused for a moment but then offered, “Sir?”

Magnus nodded approval as he praised, “Much better.”

Magnus smiled as he saw the boy shiver with desire at the words; he would have to praise him more with a reaction like this.

He pushed Alec down towards his cock as he ordered, “Go ahead.”

Alec wasted no time taking him back inside his mouth, humming in satisfaction as he did so, making Magnus strangle a moan of desire.

“You taste so good,” Alec said, his voice hoarse from taking Magnus further and further down.

“Your mouth is divine,” Magnus complimented, enjoying seeing Alec react to his words.

The praise made Alec redouble his efforts, sucking and licking, taking him deeper and deeper each time. Magnus fisted his hair and started to thrust into his mouth, keeping his thrusts shallower and lighter than he normally would given how inexperienced Alec still was.

“Just like that,” Magnus said as Alec took him deep, using his free hand to feel against the outside of Alec’s throat and moaning when he could feel his cock as a small bungle against Alec’s skin. He kept Alec down on him for a few moments before pulling him up with a painful grip in his hair that made Alec moan with desire, his own cock rock hard.

“You can go deeper, faster,” Alec rasped as he was pulled off, his voice destroyed from how deep he had already taken Magnus but still wanting more of him.

Magnus searched his face but then started to use his mouth in earnest, pushing himself in and out fast and hard, taking his pleasure and enjoying how Alec was clearly enjoying every second of it, moaning desperately whenever he had enough air to do so.

“Fuck!” Magnus got out, his desire coursing through his veins like hot lava.

“Yes,” Alec mumbled lustfully when he got a few seconds of air before Magnus pressed him all the way down on his cock again.

Magnus fucked into his mouth a few more times with naked abandon before he pulled Alec off his cock with a hard grip in his hair.

“You would like to wear my marks, don’t you?” Magnus asked lustfully, releasing his grip in his hair.

“Yes,” Alec quickly agreed, his voice sounding abused and raw from the blowjob as he eagerly nodded.

Magnus smiled darkly as he took a hand to Alec’s cheek, letting his hand just hover there as blue magical flames appeared around it. To Magnus’ joy, Alec didn’t pull away or look frightened. Instead, he looked intrigued and eager.

“I will add some magic; it will mark you as mine to anyone with magical aptitude. Like a mark on your heart and soul. Do you want that?” Magnus asked, his voice showing his own eagerness and desire to mark his new lover in this fashion.

Alec moaned at the sound as he eagerly moved closer to the hand with the magical flames as he begged, “Please, yes.”

Magnus smiled happily at that as he warned, “Brace yourself. You won’t be able to control your desire the first couple of times but try.”

“Yes, Sir,” Alec eagerly said, looking up at him with eyes filled with desire.

“Ready? Color?” Magnus asked as he put his other hand near Alec’s other cheek, both of them now circled by blue flames.

“Green,” Alec quickly assured him.

Magnus grinned as he said, “Ok. Let’s get you familiar with my magic then, darling.”

Magnus slowly moved his hands closer to Alec’s face until his hands touched him, holding his cheeks in a strong grip.

“By the Angel!” Alec gasped, shaking with desire and throwing his head back as waves and waves of pleasure washed over him as Magnus’ magic coursed through him.

Alec felt his orgasm draw near and fought to hold back as Magnus had ordered but it was difficult. He bit his lower lip to try and ground himself but to no avail, the magic inside of him felt like it was flooding his system with waves of desire and pleasure.

“Darling! Hey! Focus,” Magnus ordered, trying to pull Alec back from the edge, his grip on his cheeks tightening until it was slightly painful.

“S…sorry,” Alec got out, his eyes glassy, moaning at the constant waves of pleasure.

His cock was leaking pre-come and he blushed at the knowledge he was close to coming in his pants like a horny teenager just from Magnus’ magic! He couldn’t imagine how his fingers would then feel on his body if this was just his magic – not to mention having his cock inside of him! Just thinking about it made his control slip even further, pulling him closer towards the edge.

“Good boy,” Magnus praised as he released his grip on him, the blue flames around his hands dying.

The praise was what sent Alec over the edge as it combined with the magical waves of desire flooding his system.

“Fuck! I’m gonna….” Alec cried, wanting to say something more but unable to.

His orgasm was so strong he felt dark spots appear before his eyes and he sank boneless against Magnus’ legs, fighting to stay upright, putting his head on his knees, Magnus moving his legs a bit to make it more comfortable. He was vaguely aware of having lost complete control of the parabatai bond, flooding his connection to Jace with his desire and resulting orgasm.

“That’s it. Deep breaths. Come on down again, darling,” Magnus said in a calming voice, stoking his hair softly.

Magnus looked over at Jace, noticing he looked pretty out of it too, the wet patch on his jeans revealing he had come too.

“You ok, Jace?” Magnus asked, unaware the connection between them would have had that strong an effect on Jace too.

“Yes,” Jace got out, smiling stupidly as he took a deep breath to collect himself.

For a few moments Alec stayed where he was, humming contently, feeling he was floating, smiling. When he finally felt a bit more together he looked up at Magnus with a looked filled with adoration and affection.

“Shit,” Alec admitted, his voice shaking slightly from his overwhelming orgasm. “That was….”

“That was intense,” Jace got out, his eyes lightening up golden as he used his angelic powers to recover from his orgasm faster.

“The feedback loop in our bond pushed me over,” Jace said breathlessly when he saw Magnus’ questioning look.

“It will take some time for him to get used to my magic. In time he should be able to shield you better in your bond,” Magnus surmised, still stroking Alec’s hair and smiling at the almost cat-like purrs coming from him.

“Oh, I am not complaining,” Jace said with a smile, now fully recovered thanks to his Angelic powers as he took a large sip of his drink, enjoying his own afterglow.

After a few moments more Alec raised his head and gave Magnus a lustful look.

“I want to taste you. Please,” he begged.

Magnus smiled seductively as he said, “You have to do some work then, darling. Are you up for it?”

Alec nodded eagerly as he said, “Please, yes.”

“Go on then. Get me off,” Magnus ordered with a lustful look.

“Yes, Sir!” Alec said eagerly as he restarted the blowjob, surprised that Magnus was still rock-hard.

“You reacting so beautifully to my magic was a huge turn-on,” Magnus answered to Alec’s silent question.

Alec almost moaned at that, clearly happy to hear he had done well. He quickly got back into a good rhythm, taking Magnus deep, fucking himself to the point of almost choking on the Warlock’s cock.

“That’s it. Such a good boy for me,” Magnus praised, putting a hand in Alec’s hair and started to use him just the way he had quickly learned Alec liked to be used.

“Oh, he has a praise kink but I can see you have figured that out on your own,” Jace smirked, looking lustfully at the sinful image of his parabatai eagerly sucking the Warlock’s cock on his knees.

“Oh, yes. I can feel his shivers even without a parabatai bond,” Magnus admitted, moaning when he fucked deep into Alec’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

After a few more hard thrusts Magnus was close to the edge, the fantasy of having Alec on his knees before him being a reality too much for him to last long.

“Want me to come on your face or down your throat?” Magnus asked in a voice filled with barely restrained desire as he pulled Alec off his cock so he could answer.

“Throat,” Alec managed to rasp out, his voice sounding low and abused, clearing fighting to say even that one word.

The knowledge of how abused his throat was, was clearly a huge turn-on not only for Magnus but also for Alec who moaned wordlessly at hearing himself.

“Go on then. Take me all the way in,” Magnus ordered.

Alec wasted no time going down on him, taking him in deep.

“Fuck, yes. Your mouth and tongue are so amazing. So good for me,” Magnus praised, his eyes half closed as he fisted Alec’s hair again and pushed in further.

“Go on, Alec. You can do better than that,” Jace encouraged with dark desire, enjoying seeing and feeling his lover’s pleasure through their bond.

Magnus was unsure what was hotter; Jace’s words or how Alec did indeed take him even deeper so he could feel himself all the way down Alec’s throat. The sensations were too much and Magnus came explosively down Alec’s throat with a loud yell.

Jace smiled at Alec when his lover pulled back and off Magnus’ cock, making sure to swallow everything he had been given, even licking his lips with a small pleased moan.

“Well done, parabatai,” Jace praised.

“Th...” Alec started to say but stopped, finding it too painful to speak so he settled for beaming proudly and happily at the praise.

Magnus had come down enough from his high to again stroke Alec’s hair comforting. He snapped his fingers and a glass of orange juice was in his hand.

“Here, drink, darling,” Magnus ordered, handing Alec the juice.

Alec smiled widely as he drank it all before handing the glass back.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the empty glass disappeared. Alec’s lips started to move but Magnus put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Don’t try to speak just yet,” Magnus ordered and Alec nodded.

“He needs a lot of snuggles afterwards. Maybe we could go lie down for a while?” Jace suggested, rising from the sofa and looking affectionately down at Alec who was still leaning against Magnus’ knees.

“You are both staying the night. You are living here from now on, remember?” Magnus reminded him.

“Our things…” Jace started to say.

Magnus snapped his fingers before he said with satisfaction, “There! All moved here magically.”

“Impressive. The Institute wards…” Jace said.

“Who do you think made their wards?” Magnus asked with a wink.

Jace grinned at that before he asked, a bit overwhelmed at how easy magic could make their lives, “But…my exercise things and…”

“Oh, I conjured a gym for you two here at the loft. It’s in there,” Magnus said with a superior smirk.

“Thanks,” Jace said with a smile, standing next to Alec, putting a hand to Alec’s shoulder to help ground him further. Alec eagerly leaned into both Jace’s and Magnus’ touch, smiling satisfied like a cat that got the cream.

“No worries,” Magnus assured him.

Jace looked from Magnus and down at Alec who still seemed a bit out of it but with a contented smile on his lips.

“Come, parabatai, let’s get to bed then,” Jace said fondly as he lifted Alec up into his embrace bridal style, his eyes lightning up golden when he used his angelic powers to aid him.

Jace moved a bit away from the sofa so Magnus could rise, holding Alec close. The archer happily snuggled close to Jace’s neck, his arms around his neck. He looked every bit the koala bear Jace had once called him.

Magus rose and stood next to the pair as he snapped his fingers.

“There. Cleaned us all up,” Magnus declared.

“You are very handy when it comes to sex,” Jace said with a smile.

“Just wait till you see what else I can do magically,” Magnus promised with a meaningful look.

“Oh, I can’t wait to find out. I can tell through our bond neither can Alec. He’s just still floaty and his throat is sore but he will tell you that himself later,” Jace explained, giving Alec a fond look as he kissed the top of his head.

Magnus smiled at Alec in Jace’s arms, catching his eyes, seeing his affection there.

“No worries, darling. I can see your eyes,” Magnus assured Alec and kissed his lips as tenderly as if he was made from precious crystal.

“Where’s the bedroom? By the way, we never talked about how we are doing the sleeping arrangements?” Jace asked after he had taken a few steps with Alec in his embrace, realizing he didn’t know where he was going.

“Both,” Alec got out in a low but insistent voice and Jace nodded, smiling at him.

“So all three of us in one bed is what Alec wants,” Jace told Magnus in case that wasn’t obvious.

“I got that one,” Magnus said with a smile. “That’s fine with me. You?”

“Yes. Completely.”

Magnus nodded at that and walked ahead, Jace following him. He opened a door to a large bedroom with a connecting bathroom and huge walk-in closet.

“Here,” Magnus said as he walked into the bedroom.

The bedroom was held in bright colors and silk sheets. Looking at the parabatai pair Magnus realized that was likely not their style so he snapped his fingers and changed a few things around.

“Did you just change the décor?” Jace asked amused and amazed as he walked to the bed and gently laid Alec down.

“I thought it was a better mix of what I think is also your style. And I made the bed and bedroom larger to accommodate for the three of us, also adding more space for your clothes. Your clothes are already in the walk-in closet and in the new drawers of course,” Magnus said with a superior flourish.

“Very useful,” Jace complimented with awe in his voice as he stripped down to his now magically cleaned boxers and sat by Alec’s bedside.

“Indeed,” Magnus said with a smile as he went to the other side of the bed and quickly undressed.

“Jace,” Alec whispered, grapping hold of his nearest hand.

“I’m here, Alec,” Jace assured him as he kissed the hand he was holding.

Jace got into bed as Alec scooped more into the middle of the bed.

“Magnus?” Alec got out in a small voice, turning around to face him.

Magnus got into bed on Alec’s other side, smiling fondly at him.

“Here,” Magnus said, moving close to Alec and putting a hand on his nearest arm, drawing calming circles as he moved his hand up and down.

“You did so well, parabatai. So well,” Jace praised, kissing Alec’s forehead, smiling when Alec blushed prettily at the compliment.

Alec turned to look at Magnus questioning who smiled and stroked his cheek affectionately.

“Yes, I loved it. I can’t wait to be inside of you. If your mouth is this amazing I just know you will feel incredible when I am buried deep in you,” Magnus said lustfully, his cat eyes reflecting his love and desire.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned weakly.

“You’re making him horny again,” Jace said with a laugh, feeling the echoes of desire through the bond.

“Well, let’s experiment with that tomorrow. For now let’s just rest,” Magnus said warmly in a voice promising an eternity of love and pleasure, affection and desire.

Alec smiled shyly but happily at hearing that.

“Come here, Alec,” Jace asked, warmth and love in his voice.

Alec turned around and snuggled close to Jace.

“I love you,” Alec whispered in a weak but loving voice.

“I love you too, parabatai,” Jace assured, holding around him and kissing the top of his head.

Alec turned slightly and took one of Magnus’ arms and laid it around his midriff. When Magnus got the hint and spooned close, holding around him Alec purred happily.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec got out in a soft voice that was filled with love and adoration.

He froze when he realized what he had said. He turned and looked shocked at Magnus as he got out as loudly as his abused throat allowed, “Oh. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I’m just a bit…”

“I understand, darling,” Magnus assured him when his voice died away.

“And I love you too,” Magnus said strongly, fondly, stroking his cheek lovingly before kissing him tenderly with all the love of the ages.

“You do?” Alec asked hopefully, shyly.

Magnus nodded as he explained, “When my magic connected with you I could see your soul and it mixed with mine. I know you now in a way few creatures will ever know another. So yes, I see you, all of you and I can see and feel you’re mine and that I love you.”

Alec gave him a look filled with awe and joy as he got out, “Thank you.”

Magnus smiled fondly at him and kissed him lovingly before he said, “Thank you for being my most perfect gift, darling.”

“May I…” Alec asked softly, his voice filled with emotions, indicating he wanted to snuggle up to him, looking at Jace first who nodded encouraging to him.

“Most certainly!” Magnus said happily and pulled him close.

“I am so lucky that you both want me,” Alec mumbled happily, as he laid his head on Magnus’ chest.

Alec sighed joyfully, contently, when he felt Jace spoon him, Jace’s arms around his waist while Magnus’ hand was in his hair, stroking him softly.

“We are so lucky you want us,” Jace assured him as he kissed his nearest shoulder.

“We are indeed,” Magnus told him warmly.

He kissed Alec’s lips tenderly as he said, “Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, Magnus. Goodnight, parabatai,” Alec said contently, sleepily, his eyes starting to close, feeling safe, warm and loved, spooned between his two lovers.

Magnus smiled fondly at him before he looked at Jace.

“You ok with all of this, Jace?”

“Yes. As I mentioned I can feel his feelings. He is truly happy, calm and content right now so I am too,” Jace assured him with a warm smile.

Magnus nodded in satisfaction, happy to hear that.

“We should plan tomorrow how to start a process towards making the changes you mentioned. My father, Asmodeus, could be useful here. He’s a Prince of Hell and a fallen Angel. He has substantial power,” Magnus thought aloud before kissing the top of Alec’s head while Alec’s eyelids flustered and fell shut.

“I am not above using any and all tools at our disposal to ensure Alec can belong to me in all ways so I am fine with that,” Jace admitted frankly with a dangerous edge.

“I can certainly understand that. I feel the same,” Magnus assured him, tightening his arms around Alec, making him smile and snuggle close in his sleep. Alec held on tight to the arm Jace had around his midsection, wanting, needing, both of their touches to keep him grounded.

“We are lucky to have you with us, in our corner, Magnus,” Jace admitted with a satisfied smile.

“We are in this together. We both love him and I have a feeling that in time I will come to love you as family. When my magic connected with Alexander I felt you through your parabatai bond so you are there, connected to me through him already,” Magnus explained.

“I like the sound of that,” Jace admitted with a smile of his own.

Magnus nodded slowly, thinking about it before he admitted, “Me too.”

“Goodnight, Magnus,” Jace said as he snuggled close to Alec, breathing in his scent, smiling happily as he started to drift off to sleep, sure everything would be resolved. It was just a matter of time.

“Goodnight, Jace,” Magnus said with a wide smile.

Magnus held Alec tight all throughout the night, a feeling of joy and happiness unlike anything he ever had felt overtaking him. He could not imagine anything better than having Alec and even getting Jace as family. He would never be alone ever again. It made him feel warm, loved and complete for the first time ever. He was loved. Alec was loved. Jace was loved. They were all here, together. Loved and safe.

Magnus smiled all through the night in his sleep. He was finally home. They were all finally home.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on "Marks of Love" wanted a Malace sequel so here we are. Hope you liked it.  
> If you liked this story please let me know by leaving kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy).  
> So, anyone want to see more in this series? Any requests? I am willing to make this Malace series darker than "Loving Alexander" so let me know if there's any interest in something. I will write it if I am able. :)  
> This is a darker version of my Malace series "Loving Alexander" which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293


End file.
